Little Moments
by bubbles-flash
Summary: Ron is telling his grandson, Cain, what his life was about while he lays in a hospital bed, slowly dying.


****

A/N-

This is kinda a series of memories of Ron's life. Thought of this after listening to Brad Paisley's 'Little Moments'. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Summary- Ron is telling his grandson, Cain, what his life was about while he lays in a hospital bed, slowly dying. His daughter, Minny, and Cain are the only ones listening. His wife passed away awhile ago when Minny was only a little kid.

Disclaimer- I do not own Ron or any of the other characters from Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Ron lay on the hospital bed, looking around at the only family he had left, his daughter, Minny, and her son, Cain. Cain was sitting on the floor, leaning against Ron's bed, and bouncing a ball. He was bored. Everyone knew that he was, and still he was supposed to stay. Minny was sitting in a chair, also by Ron's bed. She was holding his hand as they watched the news.

"Grandad," Cain said suddenly.

"Yes Cain?" Ron asked.

"What's life about?"

"What do you mean?" Ron was confused momentarily.

"I mean, what do you live for?" Cain asked.

"Cain!" Minny said in shock.

Ron laughed. "It's alright Minny." He patter her hand as he smiled at her. "I live for many reasons. I live to see the sun everyday. I live to see the stars at night. I live to see your smile, or your mother's smile, to hear laughter, and I live because I would miss everything if I didn't." Ron had a sudden thought. "Did I ever tell you about my birthday when your mother was ten?"

"No! Can you tell me? Please?" Cain sat up, excited to hear a story from his grandfather. He loved stories from his grandfather.

"Dad! Don't tell him that one!" Minny said.

"Hush now." Ron told her. He then turned to watch Cain.

"As I said, it was my birthday, the first one without your grandmother. Every year she would make me a cake, and your mother knew that there wouldn't be one this year."

* * *

Ron woke up to the sound of his door opening. The first thing he saw was his clock, it was ten in the morning. He rolled over to see his daughter standing in the doorway with her teddy in one hand.

"I slept in late didn't I Baby Girl?" He smiled at her. "Come here."

Minny smiled as she ran to him. "Happy birthday Daddy!" She said. He was shocked.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" He asked.

"Harry told me." Ron smiled, his best friend since Hogwarts days still remembered his birthday.

"Well thank you. So, what should we do today?" He asked her.

"I want to make you a cake. Just like mommy used to."

"Alright, let's make a cake then."

"No daddy! I want to make it myself!" She ran out the door and into the kitchen.

"Alright, you can make it! I'll just supervise."

Ron sat down on a chair to 'supervise'. Minny went to the cupboard and took out the cake mix. Then she got the eggs and other things needed for the cake. After mixing all the ingrediants and pouring it in the pan, she stuck it in the oven.

"Good job." Ron said, giving her a high five. "Now how long's it take to cook?"

"30 minutes." Minny said, she checked the current time and then nodded her head.

"Good, I'll let you pick what we do next."

Minny thought for a moment. Then she knew what he daddy would really like for her to choose. "I think I should do my homework."

Ron smiled. "I think that sounds great."

"Let me get my book." They moved to the living room where Ron sat in his chair, with Minny on his lap as she read to him. After a while Ron smelled something.

"Baby Girl, when was that supposed to be done?" Minny looked at the clock.

"No!" She ran out to the kitchen, where smoke was coming from the stove.

"Minny stay back!" She did as she was told while Ron turned off the stove and opened it. He quickly got out of the way as smoke shot out. Suddenly every smoke detector went off. Ron opened the door and looked at Minny. Her eyes were full of fright, and also full of tears just about to fall.

"Come here." He said. She walked slowly to him, where he gathered her in his arms and held her closely. "It's alright." He whispered as he smiled.

* * *

"So how'd you get the smoke detectors to quit going off?" Cain asked.

"We opened all the windows and doors and soon they went off." Ron answered.

"Dad, why'd you tell him that story?"

"Because you would never have, now would you?" Ron said with a smile.

"True." She hugged him, being careful of the needles.

"Can I hear another?" Cain asked.

"Of course." Ron said, he tried to think of another story he could tell.

* * *

**A/N-** So, any thoughts of something he could tell about? I'd love all suggestions.


End file.
